Strong solvents are required to remove permanent marker, lacquers and acrylics from surfaces including walls, bathroom stalls, or vehicle bodies as the lacquer, acrylic and other high VOC solvents must be solubilized before removal. The most common solvent systems used to remove lacquers from walls are acetone, methylene chloride, N-Methyl-2-Pyrrollidone, diethylene glycol monoethyl ether and ethyl acetate, methyl ethyl ketone, acetonitrile, and butyl acetate. These solvents have undesirable properties such as volatility, flammability, toxicity, and strong odor. The use of these types of toxic chemicals in graffiti removers is exemplified in the related art, including U.S. Pat. No. 7,337,788 and WO Patent Application No. 2,011,041,837.
Toxic chemicals of the variety used in lacquer, acrylic and permanent marker removers have been found in fresh water such as ponds, lakes, and streams in high levels. Aquatic organisms, including both plants and animals, are at risk from exposure to high levels of these chemicals in water systems. Further, humans exposed to these chemicals through water systems may suffer from health problems. Additionally, many strong solvents contain toxic or carcinogenic chemicals, including volatile organic compounds (VOCs) and hazardous air pollutants (HAPs) that can pollute the air.
The undesirable and unsafe properties of existing graffiti removers limit their use in public places like schools and bus stations, where people might be exposed during application. While patents have been granted for low toxicity lacquer removers, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,990,062, attempts to develop alternative formulations for removing graffiti by reducing or eliminating undesirable solvents have met with limited success.
Accordingly, there is a need for alternative lacquer, acrylic and permanent marker removers which do not contain compounds detrimental to the environment and human health.